the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Goes to High School
'''Lisa Goes To High School '''is the 10th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Mean Girls 3 Synopsis: Flash forward 9 years, Lisa begins high school and plans to dominate it. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Dylan Cornheiser * Lexie Lewis * Foop Cosma * Poof Fairywinkle * Goldie Goldenglow * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lindsey Sweetwater * Winston Milbourne * Alfred McAllister * Roxanne Waters * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Skippy Anderson * Principal Adams * Mr. Tate Transcript: 9 years in the future, Lisa and David were on their way to their first day of high school. Lisa: This is going to be epic! We're starting HIGH SCHOOL! David: I know! We're going to rule the school! Lisa: Right? The bus stopped at the high school. Lisa: Well, this is it. The best years of my life begin now. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David left the bus and was greeted by Darcy. Darcy: Eeee! I can't believe it! We're in high school! Lisa: Yeah, whatever. David: Why weren't you on the bus with us? Lisa: Yeah. We wanted to sit with you. Darcy: Oh... Yeah. My mom and dad drove me in last minute. Lisa and David face palmed. Lisa: Darcy. You know once you get to high school, it's no longer cool to get driven in by your parents. David: Yeah. I mean, you either drive yourself if you have a license... Lisa: Or you take the bus if you don't. Simple. Darcy: Okay, okay. But you should see our class schedules. We're in ALL the same classes AND we're in all the classes with the upperclassmen! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Great. How'd you swing that? Darcy: Well, Principal Adams is really nice and she saw your track records from middle school. David: But why are YOU in all our classes? Lisa: Yeah. If you look at the top, it says AP. Darcy looked at her schedule once again. Darcy: Oooohhhh.... That's what it said! Darcy paused, confused. Darcy: What's AP? Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Come on, Darcy. Let's get inside. ~ ~ ~ Lisa, David, and Darcy entered their first class, which was science. Their teacher, Mr. Tate went to the front of the room. Mr. Tate: To the freshmen in this class, it's a stress free class. We'll have fun here. Lisa: I think I'll like this class. Beats Ms. Shrinivas back in kindergarten and first grade. David chuckled. Lexie turned around and eyed Lisa and David. Lexie: I wouldn't be laughing. Ms. Shrinivas is NOTHING compared to high school! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Just mind your own business, Lexie. David: Yeah. We've been over it. Lexie grumbled and turned back around. Lisa whispered to David. Lisa: I really can't stand her. Lexie turned around. Lexie: I heard that. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David were in history class when Principal Olivia Adams made an announcement on the loudspeaker. Principal Adams (over loudspeaker): Would Lisa Loud and David Miller report to the principal's office? Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus were laughing. Lucas: Looks like someone's in trouble. Foop got up. Foop: I wouldn't if I were you. Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus looked dumbfounded. Lisa: Thanks, Foop. Foop gave Lisa the thumbs up and winked. Lisa and David left the classroom. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David entered the principal's office. Principal Adams: Come, sit. Lisa and David sat down. Lisa: We're not in any kind of trouble... are we? David: Yeah. I'd hate to start high school with a bad reputation. Lisa: And we didn't even do anything wrong! Principal Adams chuckled. Principal Adams: Relax, you two. You're not in any trouble! Lisa: We're not? Principal Adams: Of course not! This is good news! Lisa: Well, in that case... David: What is it? Principal Adams: You two were nominated for the student body president. Lisa and David looked shocked. Principal Adams continued. Principal Adams: But since no one will be running against either of you... She paused. Principal Adams: You will be student body president, Lisa. Lisa was ecstatic. Lisa: Sweet! David: And what about me? Principal Adams: Ah, yes. David, you'll be Lisa's vice president as there was no one up for that position. David: Sweet. We won't let you down. Principal Adams: I would expect nothing less. You may be dismissed. Lisa and David got up and left. Lisa: Well, wait till Lexie hears about this. David: Tell me about it. She'll definitely try to steal our thunder. Lisa: We'd better keep an eye on her. ~ ~ ~ It was lunch time. Lisa and David were sitting at a window seat at the front of the cafeteria. Darcy came in and headed to Lisa and David's table. Darcy: Can I sit here? Lisa: No, sorry. David: If it'll make you feel better, my brother, Greg totally wants to sit with you. Lisa: But he also said he doesn't have any time for stupidity in high school... Darcy left crying. Lisa: Well. That went well. Foop and Goldie were walking past Lisa and David's table. Lisa noticed them. Lisa: Come sit down! David: Yeah. The more the merrier! Darcy overheard and cried even more as Foop and Goldie sat down. Poof noticed Darcy and tapped her on the shoulder. Poof: Poof, Poof? Darcy: Ah, it's nothing, Poof. Lisa and David don't like me anymore. Poof: Poof, Poof. Darcy: Nah, that won't work. You gotta help me! Poof: Poof, poof. Darcy: That's it, Poof! You're a genius! She hugged Poof. ~ ~ ~ At Lisa and David's table, Lisa, David, Foop, and Goldie were talking about their goals for high school. Lisa: And I plan on dominating this school. I'll be student body president...and eventually the queen of the school! David: And I'd like to have time to focus on my studies without Darcy or Lexie annoying me. Foop: And I really want to have the best relationship ever with Goldie. Goldie smiled at that. Goldie: Aw. I'd like us to be in the yearbook for cutest couple. Foop: That would be so cool! Goldie: So cool! Foop and Goldie got up and walked out of the cafeteria holding hands. David: Speaking of couples... David blushed. David: I really like you. And I wish we were more than just friends. Lisa was astonished. Lisa: Wow, David. You know I'm in a sorta long distance relationship with Hugh. But... Lisa smiled, then blushed. Lisa: I'd be glad to be your girlfriend. David smiled, then held Lisa's hand. David: This will be sweet. ~ ~ ~ During the end of the second science class, Mr. Tate had an important announcement. Mr. Tate: Class, I have exciting news. This class will have it's own science fair on the 13th of October. Be prepared and come up with an amazing project! Lisa whispered to David. Lisa: I got this in the bag. David: As do I! Lisa: We should work together! David: Can't say no to that! Lisa and David high fived as Lola turned around. Lola: Lisa, David. You won't win. Lisa: Why not? Lola: I'll win with the best makeovers this school's ever seen! Lindsey: Yeah! It'll turn everyone from drab to fab! Winston: But we still need to work out the details... Lisa: Why bother? Makeovers are NOT science. Lola: Says you. Lindsey: It isn't always about you, Lisa. Winston: It never is. Roxanne and Alfred overheard. Roxanne: Yeah. You won't ever know what OUR science project is! Alfred: It's top secret! David: Lemme guess. Design your own princess castle? Roxanne whispered to Alfred. Roxanne: They're on to us. Alfred rolled his eyes. Alfred: Back to the drawing board... Lisa and David were about to leave until Lana, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, Gus, and Skippy stopped them. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: What is it? Lana: We'll beat you in the science fair. Lisa and David laughed in Lana's face. Lisa: Oh yeah!? And what is that? Burping contests? David: Last time I checked, burps aren't scientific. Skippy: Sure they are! They... Lucas: Would totally impress everyone. Marcus: Yeah! Heck, Mr. Tate will be all over it. Mike: But I know you science snobs won't be. Gus: You really ruin everything! Lana, Skippy, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus walked out. Lisa: Oh, we ruin everything, huh? Foop, Poof, and Goldie came over to Lisa and David. Foop: Don't listen to them. I'm sure whatever you do will be great! Poof: Poof, poof! Goldie: Yeah. They're just jealous. Lisa: I'll say. Lisa and David left the science classroom, but got interrupted by Lexie and Dylan. Lisa: Let me guess. You wanna usurp me in the science fair? Lexie: Totally! You and David ALWAYS win! Why? Cause you brainwash the judges with some lame robot! Lisa: We won't do a robot this year, Lexie. Dylan: Oh really? Will you at least go out with me? Lisa laughed in Dylan's face. Lisa: Ha! Of course not. I'm dating David now. David: Yeah. Lisa and I will be VERY happy together. David swooped Lisa in his arms and gave her a big kiss. Dylan: Whatever. Let's go, Lexie. Lexie grimaced at Lisa and David's affection. Lexie: Way ahead of you! Lexie and Dylan left. Lisa: Ha. We showed them. David: I'll say. Lisa: High school won't be perfect... David: But we'll get used to it. Lisa: That is if we'll always be together. David: You can say that again! Lisa and David walked out holding hands. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1